Troubled Siblings
by Bandit Novice
Summary: Lily, Luka, and Luki are triplets who attend Crypton High School. Lily has bulimia and Luka has anorexia and is depressed. Tragedy may end both or one of them. However they may recover and get emotional support from their family and boyfriends. Pairings LukaxGakupo, LilyxKiyoteru, and slight LukixGakuko. Constructive Criticism Welcome


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Luka get up! Lily's already up." Luki says almost shouting.

"Leave me alone." Luka says agitated.

Luka gets up puts on her pink hoodie, blue jeans and black sneakers. She combs her hair, she forgot to dye it on Friday night because she was too lazy to even remember. Luka dyed her hair pink so people could tell her and Lily apart they are triplets including Luki. Luki has pink hair too but he kept it since it made him look amazing. He lost a bet with his male friends so he had to dye his hair pink for a punishment. When he came out they were laughing and being immature but his teachers thought he was Luka because they would ask if she cut her hair. Then we he said a word they realized it was him and not Luka.

Their parents Meiko and Kaito are busy so they don't have time to drop them off at school if they missed the bus so Luka runs downstairs almost tripping on the last step. The group goes to Crypton High School but the popularity status isn't as common in the school however it's mostly among freshmen; they are juniors in this school. Luki has a crush on Gakuko who's the sister of Luka's boyfriend Gakupo. Lily however isn't interested in dating yet not many boys she's into. However Lily is friends with Kiyoteru and her siblings don't know about him yet. Luka walks into her class and is bored, she's been depressed a lot. Luki and Lily don't know about her depression yet but they'll find out eventually.

* * *

Luka POV

I've been secretly not eating for the past few weeks no one notices since I just leave clean dishes in the sink making it look like I ate. I needed to lose weight but everyone tells me I'm perfect the way I am. There was no way I could believe them including my siblings. I've noticed how Lily has been acting off this past week. She would suddenly go to the bathroom after she ate and would turn the sink and fan on. My mom has been asking me if that's all I wanted to eat. She claims I don't eat as much as I used to but, I tell her that I have a small appetite anyway. Every time I look on the scale I keep freaking out. I'm 6ft and Lily's a little shorter than me but she's the same height as Luki. I look at the scale and it reads 130Ibs and I used to weigh 155Ibs. I'm making progress but I need to lose 10 more pounds then I'll be perfect. I walk downstairs and I forget to knock and walk into the bathroom. I see Lily vomiting in the toilet and I ask her what was wrong.

"Lily are you okay?" I ask.

"LEAVE ME ALONE LUKA!" Lily says groaning in pain.

"Lily what's wrong with you?" I ask.

"Get out of here! Why didn't you knock first?" Lily says tears dripping from her baby blue eyes.

"Lily you need help this has gotten out of hand. So this is what you're doing after we eat as a family?" I ask.

"It's no better than you; you eat nothing at all. Your perfect in every way and you don't even have to diet." Lily says.

"You know what! You're not my sister anymore. I hate you in every way; I hope you rot with your little obsession of throwing up everything you eat." I say agitated but when I realized what I said I. Immediately regret what I said.

"Lily wait, I'm sorry." I say wanting to apologize.

"Leave me alone Luka." Lily says with tears still falling from her eyes.

I just walk to my room and slam the door shut I throw a unanimous object in my room at the wall and I punch the wall with all my strength. I lock my door and I grab the kitchen knife from my drawer and put a clean towel below my arm to catch the blood. I begin to hack away at my left arm and I reopen 2 old cuts. My mom and dad don't know about my cutting and crazy dieting.

"Luka are you okay in there?" Luki asks.

"Yeah I'm fine." I say hiding my pain.

"Look can I come in?" Luki asks.

"Why?" I ask.

"Just open up, I want to talk to you." Luki says.

I hide my knife and wrap up my cuts with a white bandage. I pull my sleeve over my arm and open the door to let Luki in. He asks me about what was wrong about Lily because she was crying in her room.

"Luka what did you tell Lily? She's been in her room crying." Luki says.

"I said nothing." I reply gripping my left arm.

"Luka what wrong with your arm? Look you said something to Lily. Why did you get pissed off at her for? She was clearly doing nothing wrong" Luki says with a concerned pitch.

"So is vomiting every time you eat doing nothing wrong?" I say agitated. The pain was too much and Luki is starting to get suspicious.

"Luka let me see your arm. Did you break it?" Luki says.

Before I could react Luki rolled up my sleeve and he sees the gauze. He begins to unwrap the gauze and sees all the blood and cuts on my arm. He didn't know what to say except ask me what happened to my arm.

"Luka what happened to your arm?" Luki says.

"..."

"Luka why are you doing this? You're stressing about Gakupo aren't you?" Luki says.

"..."

"Damn it Luka! Why are you like this all of sudden? First you get pissed off at Lily and now you're harming yourself." Luki says.

Luki POV

What's wrong with my sisters all of a sudden? Lily might have bulimia and now Luka is depressed to the point of cutting. I just leave Luka be and I decide to talk to my mom about what's wrong with them. They always avoid me at school and they seem distant from each other. Gakupo has been telling me that Luka looks a lot different; he says her arms feel boney and she stopped wearing t-shirts and short pants. I think her cutting might explain why she's wearing really conservative clothes.

"Mom can we talk for a second?" I ask.

"Of course Luki what's bothering you?" she asks.

"I'm really worried about Luka because I think she's been acting off this past year. I've noticed how whenever she eats she usually skips lunch and dinner. The most she would eat is a few stale crackers but that's it. Also I hear her weighing herself a lot this past few months. Gakupo told me how she felt different as if she lost a lot of weight." I say.

"I don't know, but she could be anorexic because I noticed too; how she's looks like she lost too much weight and her comb is full of her hair. I'm also worried about Lily as well because I noticed how she looks like she's really sick and her hair looks 2 shades lighter. At least they have their physical tomorrow so we'll find out if their eating pattern has become distorted." she says.

"I noticed how Lily has been really uncomfortable when she eats around us and she complains about being too exhausted to do her favorite activities after she did her homework." I say.

"Luki don't worry about it we'll find out tomorrow." she says reassuringly.

"I hope so because for some reason they keep on fighting and getting into arguments. They're always distant."

* * *

Christmas

Luka POV

I feel sick and really weak. I tell my mom that I'm not feeling well so she said I could just sit at the couch if I wanted and she'll tell my relatives that I'm not okay. Apparently Gakupo, my boyfriend is worried about me because he says my arms and body feel are skinny but feel more unnatural. I tell him I'm okay that I'm just naturally skinny but I don't think he believes me. My brother Luki puts the heating blanket on me because he noticed I've been shivering a lot. I think he knows but just isn't telling me. Lily doesn't look too great either she complained that she felt like she had a stomach bug. Sometimes I'm worried about Lily because she looks like she's about to pass out and her teeth aren't a shiny white like they used to be. When my relatives come in they greet me and talk to my parents.

"Luka you don't look too good are you okay?" my aunt asks.

"No I'm fine." I reply.

I feel like everyone is watching me and I suddenly pass out on the couch. I hear nothing except my own heart beating and troubled thoughts.

Lily POV

All my family is here for the Christmas party. Can't wait for it to be over, this is the time of year where everyone overstuff themselves and they are going to be a little suspicious I don't want them to find out; but at least I have an excuse for throwing up after I eat. I put on my clothes, sweater, and put on my skirt that my aunt got me last year. My father walks in asking me if I'm coming down. I tell him yes and I walk down the stairs. As I make my way to the family room I see Luka passed out on the couch sleeping, then I go to the kitchen where everyone is gathered but before I enter I hear everyone talking about Luka's odd behavior the past year. I feel really weak but I try to walk to the kitchen to meet up with the family.

Luki POV

I'm in the kitchen my family is worried about Luka because she been having strange eating habits. But they're not worried about Lily yet. I'm already worried about her because I noticed how she's been overeating and putting flavored syrup in her water bottle at school. She's been having random trips to the bathroom this past month. I've asked if she was alright and just tells me that she's fine.

"Kaito have you noticed anything off about Luka this past month?" Meiko asks.

"No not really." Kaito says.

Then we hear a thud and we try to locate the noise. When we got there we find Lily passed out on the ground gripping her side. My dad tells me to wake up Luka because we had to rush her to the hospital. I try to wake her up but she just gives an irritated groan. I shake her to get up but she doesn't reply. Worried, I tell my mom and it seems they both were sick.

"Mom I think something is wrong with Luka! She's not getting up." I yell.

My mom runs inside and tries to wake up Luka. After a few failed attempts we decide to rush them both to the hospital to find out what's wrong with them. We get in the car. Uncle Meito is carrying Luka and my mom and dad are carrying Lily. They strap my sisters in their seat. Mom tells Uncle Meito to hurry up because their condition is getting worse. Luka face is getting paler, she leans on me and I tell her to just lay her head on my lap. I feel her hand and it was ice cold.

Once we arrived at the hospital Uncle Meito and dad were holding Lily and Luka. Mom told the doctors what happened and two nurses walked out with two stretchers and has them put my sisters on it. The doctor told us that they are going to run some tests on them. He brought us back toward the rooms where Lily and Luka were. They both looked terrible in their state; they were in ICU. I text Gakupo telling him what happened and he tells me that he's coming over; Kiyoteru is coming as well.

"Mom what do you think is wrong with Lily?" I ask.

"I don't know; we might have seen this coming." she replies.

I look at Lily and Luka with a worried look on my face. One of the nurses is putting a tube in Luka's nose to reach her stomach and put an IV in her wrist. The doctor is shooting a steroid in Lily. A nurse took out a vial of blood to test for a drug response. There is a breathing tube in her nose and a feeding tube going through her throat. The doctor walks out with bad news.

"Luka is in a coma, she's has malnutrition. We had trouble finding a good vein to put the needle in. One of her vein was cut badly along with multiple cuts around her body. I'm sorry." He says.

"What about Lily is she going to be okay?" I ask.

"She might not survive, she's struggling to stay alive. She had a positive drug response to ipecac and laxatives; she must have been misusing them. Her heart is weak and we may need to put her on a ventilator and another steroid to stimulate her heart." He replies.

As I look at my sisters this was all my fault. When I saw their symptoms I decided to ignore it. I can't believe she was in a coma this whole time. There was nothing we could have done about it except hope she wakes up. I watched the doctor put a feeding bag next to the fluid; he hooks up the bag toward the feeding tube in Luka's nostrils. I can hear Lily coughing really badly and she was gasping for air. A nurse takes a breathing mask and puts Lily on a ventilator and takes out the nasal cannula. Lily is resisting because it must have been painful for the breathing tube to be put down her throat. The doctor finally restrains her and the nurse injected a tranquilizer in her IV to make their job easier. Since she was still asleep he puts in a PEG tube near her stomach to allow her to get her feedings since they couldn't put it through the IV.

Mom is looking at my sisters they both had eating disorders. Everyone was suffering in my family. This never should have happened; I might lose one of my sisters. About an hour later, Kiyoteru and Gakupo walk in. I tell them what happened to Lily and Luka. Kiyoteru tells me how he and Lily were supposed to be dating but it's not going to happen anymore because she's dying. The doctor tells us we could come in because they were stable enough for visitors. I walk in and take a seat next to Luka. I feel her hand and its ice cold and she probably couldn't understand what was going on. Kiyoteru was next to Lily; he touches her forehead, he was going to miss her if she was going to die. Everything felt like a lie to me now. Lily's flavor water was actually ipecac syrup and the chocolates were laxatives. Lily and Luka ending up in the hospital was a wakeup call for me.

"Lily lay back down you're weak." Kiyoteru says.

"Kiyoteru what happened?" Lily asks weakly.

"Lily you passed out when you were trying go to the kitchen. Luki was the one that heard you fall." Meiko says.

"Mom then what happened to Luka? Why is she in the bed next to me?" Lily asks.

"She's in a coma because of malnutrition." Kaito says.

Lily is looking at Luka she's not responding to anything. She tries to call her name but she doesn't respond. She begins coughing and she finds blood on her hand but she hides it and falls back asleep.

* * *

Author's notes: I'm not sure if I should continue this one. Since I have Dark Secrets finished. I decided to write this one except with Luka and Lily's condition being more obvious. I may or may not complete it and just leave it open ended. But if I get a lot of comments I may write chapter 2 and try to complete it. Feel free to PM me, follow, and review this story.

In addition for the past week some of your reviews were not showing up on Lost Immigrant Child. When you write a review PM me your review as well just in case this issue isn't fixed yet.


End file.
